Zukunft der Half-Life-Reihe
[[Datei:Fan_Logo_HL3.png|thumb|220px|Fangemachtes Logo für Half-Life 3.]]Die Zukunft der kommerziell erfolgreichen und von Kritikern gelobten Shooter-Reihe Half-Life ist seit vielen Jahren eines der größeren Themen innerhalb der Fachpresse und unter den Fans der Spiele. Der mögliche Titel Half-Life 3 hat inzwischen einen berüchtigten Ruf entwickelt und gilt als eines der am längsten erwarteten Spiele der Videospielgeschichte. Laut offizieller Darstellung von Seiten Valves sei ein weiteres Half-Life-Spiel jedoch nach wie vor in der Entwicklung. Bislang war die 2007 erschienene ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' der letzte Titel der Reihe, dessen Fortsetzung Episode Three die geplante Trilogie ursprünglich nur um mehrere Monate verschoben abschließen sollte. Seit der Veröffentlichung der Orange Box im Oktober 2007 sind jedoch bereits acht weitere Spiele aus dem Hause Valve erschienen und das Entwicklerstudio ist nur mit sehr vagen Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit getreten, weshalb ein konkreter Entwicklungsstand von manchen Kritikern angezweifelt wird und es nicht klar ist, ob Valve die Reihe in Episodenform fortsetzt. Einen ähnlichen Ruf hatte bereits das ebenfalls mit der Orange Box erschienene und von Valve entwickelte ''Team Fortress 2'', das erst nach neun Jahren Entwicklung veröffentlicht wurde und über diesen Zeitraum ebenfalls einen sehr unklaren und von Valve sehr sporadisch kommentierten Stand besaß. Veröffentlichte Informationen nach Jahr [[Datei:Offizielle_Episode_Three_Konzeptzeichnung_1.jpg|thumb|220px|2007 veröffentlichte Konzeptzeichnung von Episode Three, die Combine-Advisor mit der Borealis zeigen.]] thumb|220px|Die zweite Konzeptzeichnung von 2008, die Gordon Freeman im Kampfe mit dem Combine-Advisor zeigt. thumb|220px|Combine-Advisor vor der Borealis, die auf der letzten veröffentlichten Konzept-zeichnung von 2008 zu sehen waren. Die hier aufgelisteten Informationen sind von Valve oder durch konkrete Belege bestätigte Fakten, die im Zusammenhang mit der Zukunft der Spielreihe stehen. 1999 *Am 28. Juni 1999 wurde die Domäne half-life3.com registriert, welche dieselben Details wie half-life2.com aufweist. 2006 *Im Mai des Jahres wurde die Veröffentlichung von Episode Three für Weihnachten deselben Jahres angekündigt. *Noch im selben Monat wurde bekannt, dass alle sechs bis acht Monate eine neue Episode veröffentlicht werden soll, deren Spielzeit etwa vier bis sechs Stunden dauern soll. Die Entwicklung einer Episode Four, welche nicht von Valve entwickelt wird und eine eigenständige Handlung besitzen soll, wird ebenfalls erwähnt. *Im Juni wurde Gordon Freeman als Protagonist von Episode Three bestätigt.Tom Bramwell (06. Juni 2006): Opening the Valve. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. 2007 *In einem im Mai gegebenen Interview über den Entwicklungsstand von Episode Three gaben David Speyrer und Doug Lombardi an, dass ein großer Teil der Arbeit in die Erstellung von Topographie und Klima, welche beide zwischen Episode Two und Episode Three wechselten, eingeflossen sei und dass der Spieler, zumindest nicht in dieser Episode, nach City 17 zurückkehre. Des Weiteren wollte Speyer nicht auf die von PC Gamer UK ausgehenden Spekulationen eingehen, dass der Höhepunkt des Spieles eine Schlacht bei einer arktischen Forschungsstation sein könnte.Tom Bramwell (17. Mai 2007): Valve comments on Episode Three progress. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *Im Oktober des Jahres wird Episode Two veröffentlicht. Am Ende des Spieles sind Gordon Freeman und Alyx Vance dabi, in eine arktische Umgebung aufzubrechen, um Judith Mossman und die von ihr wiederentdeckte Borealis zu finden. Das Ende des Spieles deutet den Inhalt der möglichen Fortsetzung an. *David Speyrer erklärte in einem Interview im November des Jahres, dass eine Vorschau für Episode Three am Ende von Episode Two bewusst vermieden wurde, um die emotionale Wirkung des Endes nicht zu ruinieren, indem man auf ein dramatisches Ende eine actiongeladene Vorschauf folgen lässt. Zusätzlich sollte dies den Entwicklerinnen und Entwicklern von Episode Three nicht den kreativen Freiraum nehmen, da sie sich womöglich auf den Inhalt des Trailers beschränken hätten müssen, laut Speyrer allerdings bereits an etwas "sehr Anspruchsvollem" arbeiten würden. Speyrer erklärte des Weiteren, dass Valve nicht denselben Fehler wie bei der Vorschau für Episode Two am Ende von Episode One machen wollten, da einige Inhalte des fertigen Spieles letztlich völlig anders waren.John Walker (08. November 2007): RPS Interview: Episode Two’s David Speyrer. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *Die erste Konzeptzeichnung für Half-Life 2: Episode Three wird 2007 in der Novemberausgabe der Spielezeitschrift PC Gamer veröffentlicht und zeigt Combine-Advisor und die Borealis.Logan Decker (10. Juli 2008): The first concept art from Half-Life 2: Episode Three. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *Im Dezember wird bekannt, dass Episode Three lediglich das Ende des aktuellen Half-Life 2-Handlungsbogens und nicht des gesamten Franchises sein wird, weshalb auch das Erscheinen weiterer Episoden, die nicht mit der Handlung der Half-Life 2-Teile zusammenhängen müssen, möglich sei.Half-Life 3 auf StuffWeLike.com. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. Diese Aussage könnte ein Verweis auf die 2006 erwähnte Episode Four sein. 2008 *Im April wurde Quelltext für drei Entitäten im Source SDK veröffentlicht, die sich in einem Ordner namens "Episode3" befanden. Diese wurden allerdings kurz darauf wieder entfernt. Sie beinhalteten "npc_combine_armored" (einen schwer gepanzerten Combine-Soldaten mit separaten Schilden für jeden Teil des Körpers), "npc_wpnscanner" (ein Bolzen verschießender Scanner) und "weapon_proto1 (welche im Source Particle Benchmark und Episode Two als Testwaffe auftauchte). Der Valve-Mitarbeiter Tony Sergi äußerte später über Steam dazu, dass es sich dabei um Überbleibsel alten Materials handelte.Antwort Sergis auf Steam. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *Im Juli wurde zum zweiten Mal eine Konzeptzeichnung für Episode Three über die Liste der Gewinner des Into the Pixel-Wettbewerbes veröffentlicht. Auf dieser konnten man Gordon Freeman mit seiner Brechstange sehen, der von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Combine-Advisor kämpft. Die Zeichnung stammte von den Valve-Künstlern Ted Backman, Jeremy Bennett und Tristan Reidford. GamesRadar veröffentlicht später in diesem Monat die dritte und letzte offizielle Konzeptzeichnung.Logan Decker (10. Juli 2008): The first concept art from Half-Life 2: Episode Three. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *In einem Interview aus dem Oktober 2008 sagte Valves Marketing-Chef Doug Lombardi aus, dass Neuigkeiten zu Episode Three womöglich gegen Ende des Jahres veröffentlicht werden. In diesem Interview gab Lombardi des Weiteren bekannt, dass der zeitliche Abstand zwischen Episode Two und seinem Nachfolgeteile größer sein würde, als der Abstand zwischen den drei bisher veröffentlichten Half-Life 2-Spielen.Kikizo (13. Oktober 2008): Interview: Valve's Doug Lombardi. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *Im Dezember wurde Videomaterial zu einer angeblichen Alpha-Fassung von Episode Three veröffentlicht.mixmed1a (12. Dezember 2008): My HL2EP3 Trailer. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. Später stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich dabei um fangemachte Kartensets handelte.FAKE Episode 3 Maps for Half-Life2: Ep2 auf Mod DB. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. *Im Folgenden werden geleakte Konzeptzeichnungen zu Episode Three aufgezeigt: Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 1.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 2.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 3.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 4.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 5.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 6.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 7.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 8.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 9.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 10.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 11.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 12.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx 13.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Alyx14.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 1.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 2.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 3.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 4.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 5.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 6.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 7.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Charakter 8.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 1.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 2.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 3.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 1.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 2.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 3.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 4.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 5.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 6.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 7.jpg Episode Three geleakte Konzeptzeichnung 2008 Xen 8.jpg 2009 * Während die Fangemeinde eine Ankündigung zur Zukunft der Half-Life-Serie erwartete, wurde am 01. Juni 2009 ''Left 4 Dead 2'' angekündigt, was unverzüglich zur Gründung einer Left 4 Dead 2-Boykott-Gruppe auf Steam führte. Nach demselben Schema wurde kurz darauf, am 03. Juni, eine Petition namens "Message to Valve" von dem Steam-Nutzer surfrock22 ins Leben gerufen, die mehr Austausch zwischen dem Entwicklerstudio und der Half-Life-Fangemeinde (welche in dem Thread als "älteste und am längsten aktive Fangemeinde" bezeichnet wurde) sowie die Bekanntgabe zusätzlicher Informationen über die Zukunft des Franchise forderte.Vic (18. Dezember 2010): The Episode Two SPUF’s “Message to Valve” Petition Has Hit 1,000 Signatures! Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015.sufrock22 (03. Juni 2009): Message to Valve. Abgerufen am 09. Dezember 2015. 2010 * In einem im März gehaltenen Interview deutete Newell an, dass Valve bezüglich der Half-Life-Serie vorhat, zu den Wurzeln des psychologischen Horrors zurückzukehren, indem man die tiefsten Ängste der Fans nutzt, welche er als "den Tod ihrer Kinder" und "den Verfall ihrer eigenen Fähigkeiten" zusammenfasst. * Noch im selben Monat wird das ''Portal''-ARG gestartet. Anfangs glaubte die Community noch, dass dieses mit ''Episode Three'' zu tun haben könnte, bevor bekannt gegeben wurde, dass es ''Portal 2'' bewirbt.Alice O'Connor und Brian Leahy (02. März 2010): Portal Patch Adds Morse Code, Achievement - Portal 2 Speculation Begins. Abgerufen am 20. Februar 2017. * In einem Interview im April stellte Newell klar, dass Gordon Freeman im nächsten Half-Life-Spiel weitgehend unverändert auftreten wird und er "größtenteils ein Arm und eine Brechstange" bleiben soll. Des Weiteren gäbe es keine Pläne von Seiten Valves Freeman zu einem sprechenden Charakter zu machen, da es nach Newell sinnvoller wäre, seine Begleiterinnen und Begleiter stattdessen interessanter zu gestalten. 2014 *In einem Interview im Januar, erklärte Gabe Newell der Washington Post, warum Valve nicht einfach "Half-Life-Nachfolger am laufenden Bande produziere" ("crank out new Half-Life sequels"): "Als wir anfingen, waren wir noch eine Videospielefirma, die sehr erfolgreich durch die Produktion von Half-Life-Nachfolgern hätte sein können, doch wir waren uns alle einig, dass wir uns an Mehrspieler-Titeln versuchen wollten, obwohl es nie ein kommerziell erfolgreiches Mehrspieler-Spiel gab." ("When we started out we were a single-player video game company that could have been really successful just doing ''Half-Life sequel after Half-Life sequel, but we collectively said let's try to make multi-player games even though there's never been a commercial successful multi-player game."). *Am 27. Januar wurde ein geleaktes Bild, das ein Level aus ''Left 4 Dead 2 in der Source 2 Engine zeigte, in einem Forum von NeoGAF gepostet. Der Nutzer hinter dem Post war bereits vorher für das Leaken vertraulicher Informationen bekannt und zeigte der Öffentlichkeit, dass Valve tatsächlich an der neuen Engine arbeitete.Marc Sauter (28. Januar 2014): Die Source-2-Engine zeigt sich. Abgerufen am 20. Februar 2017. *Am 23. Mai wurde berichtet, dass Minh Le, einer der Erfinder von Counter-Strike und ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von Valve, Konzeptzeichnungen für den nächsten Half-Life-Titel sowie für Left 4 Dead 3 gesehen habe. Le erfuhr nichts über das mögliche Veröffentlichungsdatum der Spiele, äußerte aber: "Ich denke, es ist allgemein bekannt, dass daran gearbeitet wird. Und wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich einige Bilder - wie zum Beispiel Konzeptzeichnungen dazu - gesehen habe, wären das ehrlich gesagt keine großen Neuigkeiten." ("I think it’s kind of public knowledge, that people know that it is being worked on. And so if I were to say that yeah, I’ve seen some images – like some concept art of it – that wouldn’t be big news to be honest."). Da Minh Le jedoch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei Valve arbeitet, sind seine Einblicke in die Firma vielleicht nicht ganz aktuell, da es sich auch um überholte Konzepte handeln könnte. 2015 * Am 12. Juni 2015 gab Valve die Veröffentlichung der Dota 2 Reborn Beta bekannt, mit welcher der von Valve produzierte MOBA-Titel ''Dota 2'' mit der neuen Source 2 Engine aktualisiert werden sollte.Dota 2-Team (12. Juni 2015): Dota 2 – Wiedergeboren. Abgerufen am 27. September 2015. * Im September gab Valve-Autor Chet Faliszek in einem Interview bekannt, dass Half-Life 3 definitiv kein Spiel würde, das virtuelle Realität nutzt. Auf eine weitere Frage nach der Nutzung von VR in HL3 antwortete Faliszek mit einem entschiedenden Verweis auf seine vorherige Antwort und kommentierte dies nicht weiter.Andy Chalk (24. September 2015): Valve writer says Half-Life 3 will not be a VR game. Abgerufen am 27. September 2015. * Mit einem Patch vom 10. Oktober 2015 wurden eine Textdatei mit dem Titel 'hl3.txt' sowie weitere Dateien in Dota 2 geladen, die Rückschlüsse auf eine mögliche Nutzung für einen Half-Life-Titel gaben.Wladislav Sidorov (10. Oktober 2015): Valve lädt hl3.txt in Dota-Client, Leak erwähnt Details. Abgerufen am 18. Januar 2016. * Eine geleakte Liste mit Veröffentlichungsdaten für die Spieleplattform Steam enthielt Half-Life 3 als möglichen Titel, wobei es sich dabei auch nur um einen Platzhalter für ein späteres Erscheinen handeln könnte.Annika Schumann (07. Dezember 2015): #HL3 confirmed?! Geleakte Steam-Releaseliste aufgetaucht! Abgerufen am 08. Dezember 2015. 2016 * Am 08. Januar gab Marc Laidlaw, seit 1997 der hauptsächliche Autor der Half-Life-Serie, in einer E-Mail an einen Fan bekannt, dass er Valve verlässt. Als Gründe nannte er vor allem private Dinge wie sein Alter und betonte, dass er das Entwicklerstudio nicht aus Streitigkeiten heraus verlasse. Laidlaw äußerte zudem, dass er nach wie vor nichts über den Entwicklungsstand eines neuen Half-Life-Spieles sagen könne, da die Zukunft der Serie nicht mehr in seinen Händen liege und er sie nun ebenfalls als Außenstehender betrachte.Tobias Ritter (08. Januar 2016): Half-Life - Story-Autor Marc Laidlaw verlässt Valve. Abgerufen am 08. Januar 2016. * Doug Wood, seit 19 Jahren Animator bei Valve und einer der ältesten Beteiligten an Half-Life, gibt im Februar seinen Abschied von Valve und sein Ausscheiden aus der Videospielbranche bekannt.ValveTime (07. Februar 2016): Half-Life animator Doug Wood is retiring. Abgerufen am 07. Oktober 2016. * Im März wird der von Valve entwickelte Virtual Reality-Titel ''The Lab'' angekündigt und auf der Game Developers Conference in San Francisco vorgestellt. Der Titel spielt im selben Universum wie Half-Life und Portal.Trineas (07. März 2016): Valve kündigt VR-Spiel "The Lab" an. Abgerufen am 08. März 2016. * Am 14. März bestätigte der Regisseur und Filmproduzent J. J. Abrams erstmals offiziell, dass er an einer Verfilmung der Spiele Half-Life und Portal arbeite. Abrams gab dazu bekannt, dass er keinen großen Statusbericht abgeben könne, die Autoren aber bereits an Drehbüchern schreiben.Witold Pryjda (14. März 2016): J.J. Abrams: Portal- und Half-Life-Filme sind immer noch in Planung. Abgerufen am 14. März 2016. * Die erste Ankündigung zu Half-Life: Episode Three wurde am 23. Mai zehn Jahre alt. Obwohl die Fachpresse sich ausgiebig mit dem Thema beschäftigte, schwieg Valve zu diesem Jubiläum.Wesley Yin-Poole (23. Mai 2016): After 10 years of waiting, Half-Life 2: Episode 3 seems further away than ever. Abgerufen am 07. Oktober 2016. * Abrams verkündete im September, dass die offizielle Ankündigung des Filmes zu Portal "bald" geschehe.Tobias Simon (29. September 2016): Film-Ankündigung steht bevor. Abgerufen am 07. Oktober 2016. 2017 * Im Februar äußert Gabe Newell in einem vom Valve News Network aufgezeichneten Interview, dass Valve derzeit an drei vollwertigen VR-Titeln arbeite, da sich der VR-Markt nicht nur durch die hohen Preise der zugehörigen Hardware unattraktiv gestalte, sondern auch weil es kaum größere VR-Spielen gäbe. Wie bereits die Spielesammlung ''The Lab'' sollen auch diese Spiele die Source 2 Engine und Unity verwenden.Philipp Zeller (17. Februar 2017): Valve Software arbeitet an drei VR-Spielen. Abgerufen am 20. Februar 2017. Bereits 2015 hatte Chet Faliszek allerdings ausgeschlossen, dass Half-Life 3 ein exklusiver VR-Titel würde. * Ebenfalls im Februar gibt Erik Wolpaw, seit 2004 Co-Autor von ''Episode One'', ''Episode Two'', ''Portal'', ''Portal 2'' und der ''Team Fortress Comics'' seinen Abschied von Valve bekannt.Richard Nold (18. Februar 2017): Half-Life-Autor kehrt Valve den Rücken zu. Erik Wolpaw verlässt das Studio. Abgerufen am 20. Februar 2017. * Nach fast 19 Jahren auf dem Index wurde Half-Life aus dem Jahre 1998 im April 2017, zusammen mit ''Half-Life: Source'' von 2004, wieder vom Index für jugendgefährdende Medien der Bundesprüfstelle genommen und könnte dadurch unzensiert in Deutschland vertrieben werden. Die Streichung folgte vermutlich auf Valves Nachfrage, da indizierte Medien üblicherweise erst nach 25 Jahren automatisch vom Index gestrichen werden.Dennis Hofmann (29. April 2017): Half-Life: Nach fast 20 Jahren ist das Game nicht mehr auf dem Index. Abgerufen am 29. April 2017. The Undertaker (27. April 2017): Half-Life ist nicht mehr indiziert. Abgerufen am 04. Mai 2017. * Nach Laidlaw und Wolpaw gibt auch Chet Faliszek seinen Abschied von Valve über Twitter bekannt.Bestätigung über Falszeks Twitter-Konto (02. Mai 2017). Abgerufen am 04. Mai 2017. * Auch Jay Pinkerton verabschiedet sich, als dritter Autor des Jahres, im Juni 2017 von Valve.Fraser Brown (07. Juni 2017): Jay Pinkerton leaves Valve as it continues shedding writers. Abgerufen am 07. Juni 2017. * Über ein Jahr nach seinem Abschiede von Valve veröffentlicht Marc Laidlaw eine grobe Skizze der von ihm erdachten Handlung von Episode Three, die er als Epistle 3 bezeichnet. Auf die Frage nach weiteren Details verweist er darauf, dass einige Inhalte womöglich noch Valve verwendet werden könnten und deutet an, dass es sich bei der von ihm skizzierten Handlung um einen Entwurf handelt, der nicht mehr aktuell ist.Michael Herold (25. August 2017): Half-Life 2: Episode 3 - Valve-Autor verrät mögliche Story-Details. Abgerufen am 25. August 2017. Einzelnachweise en:Future of the Half-Life series Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Half-Life 2